


aren’t we a pair?

by felicities



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicities/pseuds/felicities
Summary: me here at last on the ground,you in mid-air.





	aren’t we a pair?

**Author's Note:**

> a little piece based on kristin's remark from her latest AOL build appearance, where apparently _send in the clowns_ is a song she wants to sing but cannot, because it's too emotional for her.

_i thought that you’d want_  
_what i want_  
_sorry,_  
_my dear._

 

_—_

 

 

 **2001.**  
She made a promise to resent Stephanie’s replacement, no matter who it is.

 

When she meets Idina, she can’t bring herself to do it.

 

 **2003.**  
Their first kiss happens under the stars, a cliché if you think about it, but Kristin loves clichés.

 

 **2004.**  
“This is something that we built together,” Idina says, the words spilling out of her mouth. “And I love you.”

 

Kristin can’t believe what she’s hearing; she’s dumbstruck in her seat. Idina has uttered those words, softly and quietly in the dark of her apartment, only for her to hear, and often she’d wished Idina could shout it from the rooftops. Tonight Idina makes Kristin’s wish come true, as she always seems to do.

 

 **2005.**  
There is radio silence between them. Kristin starts dating Aaron.

 

 **2006.**  
Idina says yes to _Wicked_ a second time. Kristin says she’s had it.

 

 **2007.**  
She goes on _The View_ and calls Idina “the original Elphaba,” as though she doesn’t have a name. That morning, she and Idina fought over the phone—again—and Kristin refuses to let it go.

 

 **2008.**  
“I’m pregnant, Kristi,” Idina says in tears over the phone. “I’m pregnant.”

 

 **2009.**  
“I’m writing a book. Do you want to be in it?”

 

“I’m not brave enough, Kristi.”

 

 **2013.**  
She finds out about the divorce not from Idina, but from the tabloids. She thinks to call her, but decides against it.

 

Later in the year, she’ll get a text from her manager. “ _Idina said yes to the EW shoot, how about you?_ ”

 

“ _Ok_ ,” is all she replies.

 

 **2014.**  
Kristin eyes the tickets on the dresser.

 

She leaves them for housekeeping to throw away.

 

 **2015.**  
Idina invites her for drinks. She tells Kristin she’s engaged, and shows her the ring over vodka martinis.

 

Kristin asks the bartender to keep them coming.

 

 **2016.**  
This is a mistake.

 

Not a few hours ago, they were in a studio in Los Angeles, filming the _Out of Oz_ video.

 

Now, they find themselves in each other’s tangled arms, sweaty and smelling of sex.

 

This is a mistake, but Kristin’s stopped wanting to be perfect a long time ago.

 

 **2017.**  
Idina doesn’t invite her to the wedding.

 

She’s glad.

 

 **2017, still.**  
She finally watches _Wicked_.

 

It’s overwhelming, almost unbearable, and she can’t stop crying.

 

“Michael,” she says over text. “Cut _Little Sparrow_. Singing  _Love Somebody Now_ instead.”

 

 **?**  
_Send in the Clowns_ finally makes an appearance on her repertoire. 

 

_end._

 

**Author's Note:**

> title, summary, and epigraph from _send in the clowns_.


End file.
